Forever Empty Heart
by Dreamingoftwilight
Summary: What would happen if Seshomaru died and left Rin behind, alone? What if she didn't know what had happened, or where to turn? What if Seshomaru had left clues behind, and that only Rin could solve them? What if everything had been a lie?


In stories the heroine always wins and gets the guy. Then it's all butterflies and unicorns. But not in my case. I used to be all smiles and "Lord Seshomaru!"s. Then reality happened. It didn't knock lightly on my door, either. It kicked the door of fantasies right on down. The hinges were damaged beyond repair.

This isn't a story of sappy romance, or even a kid who finds happiness out of angst. I didn't live my life an emo kid.

This is a story of hate. This is a story of confusion. This is a story of lies, conspiracies. This is a story of me.

-----------------------------------------------

The gentle pitter-patter of Aun's feet was the only noise that I could hear through out the grassy hills we were traveling through. It was a beautiful sight in the evening. The rich green of the hills would compliment the gentle blue of the night sky. All the stars in between acted as my source of entertainment when I was traveling on my own. I would always stare at them in awe; they looked so ominous and bright at the same time. To think that they had been up there for millions of years and would be there millions of years more made me marvel up at them. I wonder how many other people have looked up at the stars in the past. I could be looking at the same sky as Naraku, or the sky my family had once looked at. In the future many other people will look at the stars, and the stars will never change. The world is ever-changing, but the stars always shine down at us with the same coy light. The night sky could unite the world, but all it ever does is watch. The night is a watcher of Earth and Earth is the reckless adolescent still maturing into adulthood. Earth isn't even halfway through its lifespan yet, Earth has only been around for a few billion years. To think that I'm just a dot in time, so insignificant. This passing moment isn't even a dot, it's so insignificant. Time can make everyone feel small, because in truth, you are. No one thing or being is significant in time. Time doesn't discriminate against superiority, either. Time just passes by without a second glance or a good-bye wave. It keeps moving whether you want it to or not.

Off in the distance I could see the outline of a dark forest. I'm sure many demons live there, not to mention thieves hide there. It was the same forest that Lord Sesshomaru had gone to many hours ago, and Jaken had followed suite. They had left me on my own. They did this often, but this time they told me not to follow them. Jaken told me he wanted to me to wait in the hills. I would have done so happily if I had not known that they were doing something dangerous. I didn't know where we were headed that we needed to cross through the forest for, or why Lord Sesshomaru seemed reluctant to let me follow him there. It hardly mattered, though. All that mattered was my gut telling me to follow them no matter how much they scolded me.

Earlier that day I had been following Lord Seshomaru merrily, he had just given me a new kimono and it had made me happy that he thought of me. Well, Lord Sesshomaru hadn't given it to me directly, it had been from Jaken, but I knew my lord had told Jaken to give it to me. The one I usually wear had gotten dirty and was ripping.

As I thought of my joy from earlier in the day something shattered my happiness. Out of the serene quiet came screams that suddenly erupted from the darkness.

There were high-pitched shrieks, purely senile growls, and the heart wrenching sound of children sobbing. I could hear it all that night. The forest that had previously been dark now had an orange glow. It seemed the screams were getting louder as we closed into the ablaze forest. It was horrible. I knew there was no need to worry about Lord Sesshomaru, with him being a full-blood demon and all, but it was still horrible to hear. I gritted my teeth as I noticed the screams had gone completely silent. I knew they had probably been silenced by the ever raging fire. And let me tell you, the silence was deafening.

I pulled on Aun's reins, "Maybe we should wait here." Normally I would rush ahead to see if everything is alright, but the forest seemed eerie. It gave me a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was contradicting my gut, no longer wanting to follow my lord. The fire had engulfed the whole forest by then. It had looked like one hell of a bonfire. The next thing that happened is what made me the way I am now.

Jaken had run out the fire, waving his staff at me. "Rin, Rin! Stay away, don't come into the fire!" Ignoring him, I ran out to Jaken and asked him what was wrong. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's Lord Sesshomaru," he blabbered. When I was asking him what had happened I was interrupted by a loud snapping noise, followed by the same senile growls I had heard before. This time the growls were much louder, and a deeper tone. The creature seemed to be in pain. That was when it clicked.

"Lord Sesshomaru! _Lord Sesshomaru_!!!!" He was in pain, and something must bad have happened to him! I have to help him. Somehow, I have to help him. I couldn't see if he was the one setting everything on fire or if he was the one on fire, but I went towards the forest anyway. I tripped as I ran towards the forest fire, ignoring Jaken's cries to bring me back. Laying face-first to the ground I stopped dead in my tracks.

The fire was now moving around in the form of giant creature, but not just any creature. Two red eyes glared wildly at me from above in the forest while its body was writhing in pain. "Lord Sesshomaru!" His giant dog figure was completely engulfed in the flame. What on earth had happened? I watched in horror as he flung himself at the ground and the remaining ruins from the blazing village. I screamed his name, but my words didn't seem to reach his ears. He was roaring in a painful way that made me cry for him. His fur, his muzzle, his paws, his tail, it was all on fire. Then all at once, the flames exploded brilliantly into a million stars. I shielded my eyes from the sparks. When I looked to the forest again the dog demon was laying flat on the ground, no longer moving. The fire was all over him and the forest. When I tried calling him again he didn't respond. He appeared to be out cold. Well, hot in this case. I quickly rose to my feet and tried to help him somehow. I don't know how I can help a demon from being set on fire, with me being a mere human and all, but I'm sure I can figure something out when I get there. I just have to get to his side!

I couldn't run any more than a few feet before I was stopped by a fence of fire. How can I cross through fire? I am no demon. I won't be able to reach Lord Sesshomaru. Just then I heard a crack from next to me where a tree was standing. The trunk had snapped in two under the pressure from the heat. As it fell to the ground I was able to dodge it by jumping forward. I had momentarily gotten out of harm's way, but I think I'd scraped my elbows.

My right elbow felt very hot, and the heat was searing through my skin. I started screaming as I realized my right arm had landed in the ring of fire. That section of my new kimono was on fire as well. It was going to char me to a crisp at this rate. I ripped off that section of my kimono and covered my elbow with dried dirt until the flames went out. I panted from relief and the heat. Even though I was relieved from being burned now I had to fear the glowing embers that were closing in on me. To the left and the right was only more fire. In front of me was the forest, where my lord lay engulfed in flames. Behind me were Jaken and Aun, probably worried for me. I could always run back to them, but my gut kicked in, kicking out all common sense. Lord Seshomaru is hurt, and he needs my help!

In that moment of thought the flame had gone around me on all sides, and it seemed the forest was just beyond my reach. In the distance I could still see Aun and Jaken, but in a moment the fire blocked even that from my vision. My mind was numb. The smoke was fogging my brain and my eyes burned from the searing heat. I could no longer function. A fit of coughs occurred when I tried to stumble to my feet. Lord Sesshomaru might be hurt and here I am stuck in flames, probably about to die. The warmth of the ever closing in fire licked my cheeks. What can I do? I'm always relying on Lord Sesshomaru to rescue me, and he can't this time. As I took one last look in Lord Sesshomaru's direction I hoped that I could suppress the afterlife so I could be by his side even in death.

In that final moment the flames took me. All went black.

* * *

Hey there, it's dreamingotwilight! This story isn't going to have a completely happy ending if you didn't get the hint in the beginning. No, it won't be a complete tragedy, but I'm not going to tell you exactly what happens either ;P 

This is only the prologue, so expect lots more action. Oh, and, if you haven't noticed it's in Rin's POV. I do allow flames. I love getting destructive criticism. I can't get any better if I always get "that was great"s now can I? Tell me what I'm doing wrong, what's right! I want to make this more enjoyable for the both of us.

**_REVIEW!!!!!!_** plz n thnk u. -alana


End file.
